Nothing else matters when you are in love
by Cat in Dark
Summary: I don't know how to give a summary for this so please read to find out and don't forget the reviews!Thanks![Oneshot]


"_Who are you?"The brown-haired boy asked as he looked at the woman under the cherry-blossom tree._

_Petals of the cherry-blossom flew around the area,under the moonlight,the two of them looked at each other,not breaking their eyes contact as the woman walked towards the boy._

"_I...finally meet you..."The woman said softly as she hugged the boy and tears begin to fall._

**RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!**

Syaoran woke up,groaning in irritation.He had that dream again,he looked at the calendar,July 13th...

That's it,it is his birthday today and it is also the day he first met her.He woke up and got ready for school.He can never forget that day,it was his 6th birthday.He had ran away from home that day and met her under the Thousand year old Cherry-blossom tree at the hill behind his house.It was very weird now he think of it,how can a cherry-blossom tree bloom at July?!Not to add that the tree had never bloom anymore as long as anyone can remember.And ever since then,he will always dream of her on his birthday.

Syaoran walked down the stairs,his parents had already gone out for work but it was expected for Syaoran.He went into the kitchen to make some hot milk,there was a note on the table.Without even looking at it,he tossed it into the bin.After finshing his milk,he left for school.

From the window of Syaoran's room flew in some petals of cherry-blossom, _"Syaoran..."_

_At school..._

"Happy birthday,Syaoran."Eriol said as he greets his friend.

"Thanks."Syaoran said as he put his bag down.

"So?Do you want to go out with us and celebrate your birthday this year?"Eriol asked.

Syaoran shook his head,Eriol sighed and said, "Not again.Syaoran,every year you choose to celebrate your birthday alone instead with us,I don't understand..."

"I am not alone..."Syaoran said.

"Are you trying to say that you are celebrating with someone?Don't me as I am a 3 year old kid, Syaoran!I know you since we are 7!The number of friends you have,I can even count with my ten fingers!Your parents don't even come home early during your birthday!"Eriol said angrily.

"Eriol!I don't want to talk about this anymore!"Syaoran raised his voice.

"Fine!I wouldn't bother about you anymore!"Eriol shouted angrily,ignoring the attention the were getting from the class and stormed back to his seat.

Syaoran sat down,he was not lying to Eriol.He was indeed not alone,he could always feel her presence during his birthday although he could not see her.It was as if like she was celebrating his birthday with him,and he is sure that it will be the same this year.

_After school,at the hill behind Syaoran's house..._

Syaoran stood under the Tree with a box of cake happily.Instead of going home,he goes to the Tree to celebrate his birthday every year since he met her.The tree looked like anyother normal tree but Syaoran knew that it is special.Syaoran sat down and lean against the tree,he took out a book and started reading while he waits...

_**Nightfall...**_

Syaoran rubbed his eyes as he woke up,it was dark but luckily the sky was clear and the moonlight shone brightly onto the ground.

"_I must have fallen asleep..."_Syaoran thought as he kept his book.Just then,something flew against his face lightly.Syaoran stood up and looked at the Tree...it bloomed!

"Sakura!...Sakura!"Syaoran called out as he looked around.

"_Syaoran..."_said a voice.Syaoran turned around,there she was,standing behind him.Looking as beautiful and innocent as ever,smiling sweetly at him.

"Happy 13th birthday,Syaoran!"She said happily.Syaoran smile gently and hugged her,burying himself in her scent.

"What's the matter,Syaoran?"Sakura asked as she hugged him back.

"No,its nothing."Syaoran said and hugged Sakura even more tightly.They slowly pulled away,looking at each other lovingly,their lips touch.Lasting their kiss as long as possible,they wish that time would stop at that very moment.

When they finally break their kiss,panting lightly,they sat down under the tree in each other embrace for a long long time. "How I wish that the sun will never rise..."Syaoran whispered as he holds Sakura in his embrace.

"But if the sun doesn't rise anymore,everything will die."Sakura said as she knocked Syaoran head lightly.

"But once the sun rises,I would have to wait for one more year to see you again..."Syaoran said sadly.

Sakura said nothing and looked at the ground as she gripped Syaoran's sleeves tightly.

Syaoran noticed that there was something different with Sakura this time, "Is..is there anything wrong, Sakura?"He asked worringly as he looked at her.

"Syao...Syaoran,promise me that you will remain calm after hearing this..."Sakura said,sounding as if she was going to cry out anytime now.

"What is it?!"Syaoran asked anxiously as he looked into Sakura's teary eyes.

"I..I am going to..disappear..."Sakura said as tears fell.

Syaoran eyes widen in horror, "You...you must be joking,right?"Syaoran asked,refusing to believe what Sakura had just said.

Sakura said nothing and looked at the ground as her tears continues to fall.Syaoran realize that silence has gave him the answer.

"Wh..why?"Syaoran asked,stubbornly fighting back his tears.

"Syaoran,take a look at the tree..."Sakura said sadly as she turned her head away.Syaoran looked at the tree,the blossoms are withering slowly.

"The time of the tree is up,I am a tree elf Syaoran.My life span ends with the tree I possess on..."Sakura said.

"So you are saying that the tree is going to die that is why you will disappear..?"Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran,the truth is,we are suppose to be dead 15 years ago...But you save us,by coming to this world, you save the both of us..."Sakura said.

"What..do you mean?"Syaoran asked.

"13 years ago,on this very day,the time of this tree is up so is mine.But just a minute before I disappear, I heard a cry of a baby and that was you,Syaoran.Your cries save us from dying,but ever since then,the tree was unable to bloom any flowers until...you came.The moment I set my eyes on you,I knew that you are the one.I was waiting for you all along,waiting for you to come..."Sakura said with a hint of happiness in her tone.

"How..how did my cries saved you,Sakura?!"Syaoran asked.

"I ...don't know too.But the Flower Queen told me that it is because we have a special bond between the two of us.A bond that is unbreakable..."Sakura explained.

"If we really have such a special bond...then why are you leaving me now?!"Syaoran cried, "Tell me Sakura,there must be something that I can do to help you not to disappear,right?Like how I did when I was born!"

Sakura shook her head as tears still continues to fall,

"If that's so...then I am coming with you!"Syaoran said.

Sakura eyes widen in horror, "You can't do that!I don't allow it!"

"But I can't imagine a world without you,Sakura!You are everything to me!"Syaoran said sadly as he hugged Sakura tightly.

"Syaoran,please don't behave like this,"Sakura said as she gently pushed Syaoran away and then holds his hands, "I promise you,we will meet again.Someday,somewhere..."

"But I don't even know when and where so how are we going to meet?!"Syaoran asked sadly.

"I will go and find you this time,Syaoran."Sakura said as she smiled gently, "No matters what it takes,I will find you and this time,I will stay by your side as long as you like..."

"Re..Really?"Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded, "But you have to continue living and wait for me..."

"Promise?"

"Promise."Sakura said,slowly,their lips met.The sun rise as they part,Sakura's body begin to fade away. Syaoran tears begin to fall again as he watch helplessly. "Syaoran,it's a promise!"Sakura said and smile before vanishing away totally.

Syaoran stood up and wipe away his tears.Looking at the withered tree,Syaoran smile and whispered, "I will wait for you,Sakura..."

_**15 Years later...**_

28 year old Syaoran walked down the park that was blooming with cherry-blossom happily.He reached out his hand and grabbed hold of one of the falling petals.

"_Sakura..."_Syaoran thought as he looked at the petal on his palm.

"The cherry-blossom here are so beautiful..."Said a familiar voice.

Syaoran turned around, she was just as beautiful as 15 years ago,smiling at him with such innocent and sweetness that can't be found anywhere else from others.

_The End...

* * *

_

Please read and review,okay?But just don't review on how bad my grammar is (I know that it is terrible...),Thanks!!!


End file.
